User talk:SenjutsuVII
Hi! I liked Invasion... I have a suggestion about it, though. Can you please check the lst page of it? I posted it there. 100 potion 13:16, 7 February 2009 (UTC) No prob! 100 potion 20:52, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Senjutsu, Always great to have another editor here! About your question - I suppose the rules would permit it (generally if it doesn't say don't do it then you can do it). Your only major concern is having a ton of lawyers go after you for plagiarism and copyright breaching, but that's not really likely, is it? Those pictures will almost certainly be fine. --Fegaxeyl 20:05, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Your questions Those are some very good questions. #As far as I'm aware there is no way to know when your articles are 1 kilobyte, 2 kilobytes etc. #The Runiverse is a large series of stories, role plays, serials and characters. However they make use mainly of science-fiction elements - for instance spaceships, lasers and the like. It is connected to RuneScape mainly through the setting and RuneScape characters. If you look at the Timeline you'll see the Runiverse extends up to around 195-200. So far all the roleplays have taken place in this, and there is only a small group of editors working on the Runiverse, and it's quite difficult to become part of. Fear not, though - I'm planning another role play that's set outside the universe for every editor. #Role plays are allowed to be created by any user, but generally the only successful ones are by the Runiverse writers and set in the Runiverse. If you look around you'll find a few stillborn roleplays by lesser-known editors and users of the wiki. About your one, though - to me it doesn't look like a roleplay (you are in complete control of all the characters and the lone editor) so it'll be fine. Hope these answers are okay! And if you have any further questions I'll be happy to answer. --Fegaxeyl 07:42, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm not really the authority to ask for the creation of a roleplay - you'd be better off heading to Chiafriend12 or The evil dude to ask with a roleplay. However - no offence, but I think that a roleplay is quite a lot for a new user. (I myself have been editting for a year and a quarter and still I don't know everything!) You'd be better off joining and playing a roleplay first (not Voyage into Apocalypse, as that has basically finished), perhaps the one I'm planning on making. But it's great to have such an enthusiastic person on board. --Fegaxeyl 13:47, 14 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Templates I don't feel that I can honestly answer that. I haven't been around here much, lately. I'm mainly waiting for Feg to release his new RP he's been talking about. 19:54, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I think so, yeah. Fegaxeyl 08:52, 29 March 2009 (UTC) RE: A small request You don't need me to make an article like that - you can do that yourself. I assume you mean a long page by "mega article", but still no one is stopping creating a quest or whatnot. Besides, I'm lousy at writing quests, and my interest of RuneScape has waned entirely (although I can still remember it all). . 17:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Ownership Senjutsu, Sharing or transferring the possession of articles is totally allowed. For instance, the pages Death Worm, Kharzavore and Future Horror were all created by the Evil Dude, but I've done much of the writing. --Fegaxeyl 09:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) RE:New RP You can ask to join, or you could just notify me that you're joining. Good to have you aboard! --Fegaxeyl 08:12, 18 April 2009 (UTC) In Chapter Five you write as if the invasion has begun. It hasn't; that was merely a skirmish. My next post will see the proper invasion (this first week is just for everyone to set up the backstory of the characters). --Fegaxeyl 15:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Umm, in your latest chappie, you put the time frame three days after the first attack. This may cause some continuity errors to future posts by me or any other users. Is it possible you could change it to be on the same day of the first attack? It would be great if you could do that. . 17:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Infobox Thanks for the infobox, I've added it to the fake minigame ;). Good luck with your fake minigame. God of Berusness 12:59, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Reign platebody image Where did you get the image of the Reign platebody from? If it is not your work, please add a note to it, where you get it from. 15:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Underground Explorers Congratulations! I am deciding the winners for my contest, and you won an award!